Meet the Koopas
by blueskylies
Summary: Human AU of the Mario Universe that takes place in Brooklyn, New York. Main focus on the Koopalings meeting again after 7 years, and going to school together for a year. {PLEASE READ: This fic will be on hiatus until further notice. I dislike not updating his, but I cannot control my environment. I sincerely apologize.-December 6th.}
1. Chapter 1: Move in Day

It was a cloudy day in late July. A mansion nestled outside of the city limits of Brooklyn, New York, was preparing for a change.

The owner of the mansion was an incredibly tall, beefy man covered in tattoos with a fiery red mohawk, thick eyebrows, stubble dotted on his chin, and reddish-brown eyes. He had on a black wife beater, a heavy black leather jacket, a spiked collar around his tattooed neck, and ripped denim jeans. He smelled heavily of musk and sweat. Bowser Koopa was his name. He had a very tired, disgruntled look on his face as he walked his halls.

"Why does that bitch have to drop those fucks off sooo early?!", Bowser mumbled in his harsh, deep voice as he entered the spacious kitchen, rubbing his face as pressed the coffee maker on and roughly slid a mug underneath it. "10 a.m., honestly? She must be trying to get back at me…fuuuucck."

Bowser proceeded to load his coffee with large spoonfuls of sugar. He sat down at his red colored personal dining chair and vigorously stirred his coffee as he waited anxiously for his servant to finish making him his sausage and eggs at the other end of the kitchen. A few minutes later, a porcelain plate containing 2 side up eggs and a few large sausages, along with a fork, was set down in front of him.

"I'm sorry for the wait, my lord!", said the servant shakily with fear in his voice. "I-I promise!"

"You better be, pleb.", Bowser said as he took a swig of his coffee and pierced a sausage with his fork. "Now, you'll need to make dozens of pancakes for the teens when they arrive. Get on it!"

"Y-yes! Right away!", the servant said as he rushed to gather all of the necessary ingredients and utensils.

It was around 9:30 a.m. Cecile is dropping off Roy, Wendy, and Larry at 10 o'clock sharp. Carmen is dropping off Morton around noon. Who honestly knows when Lemmy and Iggy are getting dropped off by their uncle Josh. Then around 1 p.m. he'll have to pick up Ludwig from the airport.

"Daaaaaaaaaddy!", a high pitched adolescent voice echoed throughout the manor, accompanied by the thumps of little feet running through the halls in a rush.

It was the owner's 5 year old son, Bowser Koopa Junior (most commonly referred to as Junior). Just like his father, he has fiery red hair and reddish-brown eyes. He's on the stocky side, with chubby cheeks and a devious grin. He's a very bratty, spoiled child that throws tantrums if he doesn't get what he wants. Currently he has on a pair of white shorts, a red baggy t-shirt and some white socks. Junior is always wearing a grey headband around his head, making his hair spike up slightly. As well as a white handkerchief tied around his neck; he drew a grinning mouth on it with sharp teeth and messily colored it in with markers. He likes to move it around his mouth when he's either upset or being devious.

"I want Sugar Frosties!", Junior exclaimed as he jumped into his orange colored personal dining chair seated next to his dad, throwing his arms into the air in a fit. "NOW!"

The servant, in the middle of ladling some of the pancake batter onto a greased skillet, frantically dropped the batter covered ladle onto the kitchen floor and rushed to grab the box of Sugar Frosties out of the pantry, a bowl from the cupboard, a spoon from the drawer, and the jug of milk from the fridge. Basically running with all 4 items to the other end of the kitchen, almost accidently dropping the milk jug, he set the items in front of Junior. Quickly, he opened the box of cereal and dumped a large amount into the bowl, then sealed the box. He then proceeded to pour lots of milk atop the cereal mound, and handed the spoon to the young boy.

"E-e-enjoy..!", the servant said almost horrified, Bowser giving him a glare from across the table. "…and have a wonderful day!"

"Mmmm~", Junior murmured as he ate a spoonful of his cereal. "Thank you Mr. Servant~"

"Y-yes…", the servant sighed with relief, and walked back to the other end of the kitchen to clean up the mess he made when he dropped the ladle.

"Junior…" Bowser looked at his son, who was currently downing the bowl of cereal. "I need to tell you something."

"Huh? Yes daddy?" Junior asked his dad, confused and curiously.

"Your 7 older cousins will be staying with us for a while." Bowser said. "They used to live with me before you were born, and they considered me their father for the first half of their lives… It's complicated to explain, but I'll tell you everything when you're older. None of them know you exist, so it'll be a surprise for them when they see you. The oldest is named Ludwig, and he's currently flying here from Austria. He's 17 and going into his senior year of high school. The youngest is named Larry, around 14, and is going into 9th grade. 3 of them will be coming over in around 15 minu-"

Bowser was interrupted mid-sentence as he heard the doorbell ring. He got up from his seat and walked up to his massive front door entrance. He peered into the peephole of his door, and saw his brother's ex-girlfriend standing at the door, looking through her phone. In the background were 2 cars parked in his semi-circle driveway, with 3 teens rummaging through them.

_'__Shit, Cecile is already here.'_ Bowser thought as he opened the door.

"Hi!", the thin blonde women looked up from her phone and held out her hand for him to shake. She had a grin plastered onto her face, huge blue eyes, pink lipstick, a pair of sunglasses atop her head, and long, wavy platinum blonde hair. She was wearing a women's business suit, heels, and smelled heavily of perfume. Her over enthusiasm made Bowser feel sick. "Remember me, Cecile? It's really been a while, hasn't it. I'm sure the kids will have a great time catching up with their uncle and other siblings this school year! Promise me you'll keep them out of trouble."

"Yeah, I will." Bowser said sarcastically, smirking, shaking her small hand.

"I'll go help the kids get all of their stuff out of the cars!" Cecile exclaimed as she rushed back to one of the cars, helping out the girl grab something.

Bowser left the door open as he walked back into the kitchen, Junior was peeping from the side of the kitchen entrance. Junior looked anxious to meet new people.

"Junior, I'm going to go upstairs for a while. I'll be back." Bowser sighed, and turned around into the front of the house, and proceeded up the long, wide staircase.

Junior ran up to the front door, and peered outside at the cars and people. There was a larger blue car, and a smaller purple car. A short, strawberry blonde girl with a large pink bow in her hair, wearing a pink and red dress with pink heels, was fishing out bags from the trunk of the blue. The platinum blonde older woman was getting out a suitcase from the backseats. The purple car had a smaller, younger boy with an intricate blue hair style that was spikey in the back was pulling out a suitcase from the trunk. Then a much larger, taller guy wearing aviator sunglasses, a pink beanie, and a leather jacket was getting a duffel bag from the passenger seat.

_'__This is so exciting!', _Junior thought as he looked away and jumped up and down with excitement.

**_Hey guys! Author here. Here's the first chapter of my Mario universe AU. I'll be uploading a new chapter once or twice a week. I've had this story idea in my head for over a year. I'll upload bios of minor characters, such as the the Koopalings' mothers, that I've created to help the story flow better after chapter 2 or 3 once I've introduced most/all of them. Hope you've enjoyed the 1st chapter! Chapter 2 should be uploaded in a few days. Reviews and constructive criticism are all accepted. Thank you for reading!_  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Roy, Wendy, and Larry

It was move out day for 3 siblings. They were getting the chance to live with their uncle and 4 half-brothers for a year- after not seeing any of them in over 7 years. It was around 9:30a.m. Their mother, Cecile Olszewski, was leading the drive from Queens to Brooklyn in her large, blue car. Her oldest son Roy was following along in his smaller, purple car. The main reason they were heading up there so early was because Cecile had to be at work by 10:30, and her son's car would not be able to contain all of her daughter's suitcases and bags. Absolutely no chance of even half of it fitting...

Roy Koopa is the oldest of Cecile- but only the third oldest from his father. He's an in general 'mama's boy', freshly 17, and a junior in high school. You'd tell in an instant that he's from New York from his sharp, stereotypical accent. Because of his photophobia (light sensitivity), he wears sunglasses like they're prescription glasses. He has very fine, light blonde hair that's normally under a pink beanie. Ever since he could remember, he's always been fascinated with the 50's greaser style. You'd probably never catch him without his signature leather jacket on. He's on the muscular side with broad, slouchy, shoulders. He was a pretty mean kid, always beating on his younger siblings. Of course, he's gotten much, much calmer now. Just don't rub him the wrong way…

For Wendy Olszewski-Koopa, growing up as the only girl out of 7 was a struggle. She's a tomboy at heart, but strives to be more girly. From this, she always goes all-out on jewelry and accessories in her attire. She's a sophomore in high school that's soon to be 16 in September. She's on the thinner side, flat chested with larger thighs. Since she couldn't grow hair on her head until she was 5-6 years of age, she takes great pride in her hair. She refuses to use any dyes in or have heat on her hair, and only uses the best hair care products. She now has wonderful, wavy strawberry blonde hair that goes halfway past her back. But- you can't forget about her sparkly blues and full, pink luscious lips. Let's be blunt though- she's a brat. Spoiled, greedy and snobbish. Always has been. None of her siblings really ever enjoy her presence. She has a rather large ego, and will stick her nose up at anyone lower than her.

Larry Koopa is the youngest of all of his siblings, the 'baby' of the family. Despite being a 14 year old freshman- he's definitely one of the, if not the most, cleverest of his siblings. Ever since he was little he could pickpocket people (which led to questioning how a 6 year old could accumulate a collection of wallets under his bed), hide things that have still never been found, pull the most elaborate pranks, and successfully hiding his tracks and getting others blamed for things he's done. You could call him the pretty boy of his siblings- with the extremely beautiful, large, pure blue eyes and his intricate blue, slicked back hair, full of highlights and lowlights that spikes in the back. He also has blue star tattoos on either side of his neck. He got them as a sign of rebellion last year. Yeah, his mom's still pissed about that… Aside from that, he's on the sporty side. He plays tennis and soccer.

"Mom, I think I'm having second thoughts of this whole 'staying with my uncle for a year' deal…", Wendy whined, looking to her mom next to her in the driver's seat. "I'm going to miss all my friends- and that one cute boy I've been eyeing might find someone else!"

"Oh be quiet, you'll live. It's not like you'll be living on a deserted island for a year. You'll be living in, well, a big old mansion with your uncle and brothers. It's only a half an hour drive from here to Queens too." Cecile stated as she looked into her rear view window, and then looked over to her daughter. "Plus you have your sweet 16 in 2 months. You'll get to see all of your old friends from Queens! You're bound to find new people here too. And you never know, maybe your dream boy will be here too."

Wendy rolled her eyes and looked out her window. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. "

"Be optimistic! Weren't you telling me a month ago how excited you were to reunite with the rest of your brothers?" Cecile exclaimed as she flipped her blinker on and made a left turn into a semi-circle driveway with an opened gate. She gave a smile Wendy's way, and parked halfway through the driveway. "Well, here we are."

Wendy sighed, grabbed her purse from the floor of the car, slung it around her shoulder, opened the car door and proceeded to step out of the car. "I'll start pulling out my bags from the back."

"Good, you do that while I speak with your uncle real quick!" Cecile exclaimed as she quickly climbed the immense steps leading up to the large doorway. Once she got all the way up to the top step, she rang the doorbell to the right of the front doors, and remained until a hefty man opened the door, and proceeded to shake his hand and have small talk before coming back down to help her daughter unpack her luggage from the car.

Roy and Larry already had the majority of their bags and items out of Roy's car, with Larry still getting something out of the trunk. Roy was leaned against the driver's door of his car, with a duffel bag over his shoulder and a suitcase propped up next to him with the handle extended up. He was scrolling through his phone's messages while he waited for his younger brother to finish.

"You wanna get done?" Roy called over to Larry, annoyed. "I swear you're bordering Wendy in the slow department."

"Yeah, can you help me move your dumbbell set off of my racket!?" Larry complained, pretending a 35 lb. dumbbell was too much for him to handle picking up.

"Get outta here," Roy rolled his eyes, dropping his duffel bag, stuck his phone halfway into his jacket pocket, walked over to Larry and snatched the dumbbell out of his hand. "I know you're scrawny and all, but you can't even lift up 35 pounds? C'mon man, I used to lift weights double the weight as this when I was your age."

"Sorry I'm not a beef cake like you." Larry snickered, jokingly nudging Roy with his elbow.

"Here," Roy said as he set the last dumbbell on the ground, and quickly picked up and gestured the blue tennis racket in Larry's direction. "Take it."

"Thanks," Larry pleasantly said as he grabbed the racket from Roy's hand. He slyly snatched Roy's phone from his jacket pocket without him noticing. He then quickly put on his backpack and grabbed the hand of his suitcase, before rushing towards the steps to the front door. "I'll be packing my stuff now!"

Larry ran inside of the place and kicked his shoes off. He was startled by the adolescent voice of a child, and looked to his right side. The kid looked like a miniature version of Bowser. Then it hit him_. This is Bowser's kid._

"Hi!" Junior put both of his hands on his hips, and made a huge grin at Larry. "My name's Junior!"

"Oh, hey, I'm Larry." He smirked, and cupped his hand to Junior's ear. "Between you and me- I'm the coolest one."

Junior went wide eyed and his jaw dropped. He clapped his hands together in excitement. "Whoa, really?! This is so awesome!"

"…okay?" Back outside, Roy questioned as he watched Larry run into the manor. He proceeded to store the dumbbells he took out earlier back into his trunk again. He shut the trunk, locked his car, slung the duffel bag around his shoulder, and felt his jacket pocket for his phone- but it wasn't there. He clenched his fists, and punched the side of his car in anger. "LARRY!"

"Ah- hey kid, I gotta get outta here. The lamest one is being real lame right now-" Larry dropped his tennis racket and luggage onto the ground before bolting up the staircase with Roy's phone in his hand.

Roy sprinted inside of the house, dropping his duffel bag onto the ground. He noticed Larry's special blue tennis racket on the ground, and nabbed it in an instant. He proceeded to sprint upstairs, and slid to a stop once he got to the second floor. "I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR STUPID RACKET IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE YOU TWERP!"

"My brothers are idiots." Wendy rolled her eyes, listening to her brother's incessant yelling as she walked up to the front door, wearing a backpack and scrolling a suitcase behind her.

Cecile let out a sigh, following behind her daughter, scrolling 2 suitcases behind her. "Boys will be boys, Hun."

Once Wendy entered through the open front door, she beheld the house she once used to live in. The house she grew up in for almost 10 years. It was chilling for Wendy to be back here after so long, and it gave her goose bumps. The interior hardly changed at all- with the same exact furniture in the foyer. But, she noticed almost all of the framed pictures of her and her siblings were gone, except for one to the right of the grand staircase of all of them together with Bowser- before they all disbanded to each of their mother's sides. She saw most of them were replaced with pictures of a younger boy, with the same fiery red hair as Bowser, as well as some framed pictures that looked to be painted by a child. She set her suitcase to the ground, and started to walk slowly towards one of the paintings.

"Hey! Take your shoes off!"

Wendy turned around, startled by the child's voice. It was the same boy that was in most of the framed pictures on the wall. She proceeded to take her shoes off, and set them to the side by the door. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay!" Junior smiled to Wendy. "I'm Junior! Who're you?"

"The name's Wendy." She made an emotionless half smile to Junior.

"Oh, that's an awesome name! Are you cool or lame?" Junior asked innocently.

"Super lame." Wendy replied sarcastically. "Lamest of the lame."

"Oh Wendy, hush with that." Cecile laughed, setting the 2 suitcases down. "How about you go look for Larry and Roy?"

"…alright." Wendy sighed, dropping her purse onto the ground next to her shoes, and proceeded towards the grand staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther here! Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. My permanent upload date for this story will be every Saturday, so don't forget to follow so you don't miss the third chapter coming out on October 18th. <strong>

**Any constructive criticism or thoughts on my story so far are all very helpful. Thank you guys so much for the support! **


	3. Chapter 3: Kamek

Bowser entered his personal bathroom. Standing in front of the sink, he turned the faucet onto hot, cupped his hands under the running water and splashed his face with the warm water. He grabbed a towelette to his right, and wiped the water from his face. He carelessly flung the towelette into the sink, and looked long and hard into the mirror, reflecting himself. He grasped his chin, and turned his head to the side. He had bags under his eyes and his facial hair needed a trim. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand.

'_This is going to be a long year.' _He thought to himself, gripping both of his hands firmly onto the side of the sink.

He walked out of his personal bathroom, entering and leaving his bedroom. He shut and locked the door behind himself, before slowly proceeding down the left side of the hallway of the 4th floor. At the first door he reached, he promptly halted, knocking on the door with the side of his left hand.

"…yes, you may enter." A soft, weak voice answered from inside.

Bowser twisted the door knob, and slowly opened the door. Inside was a feeble, meager old man dressed in a large, cerulean cloak. He had a large pair of circular lensed spectacles upon his small face, resting on the tip of his large nose. He had a bald head dotted with age spots, accompanied by a long, white beard extending down to his collar bone. He was sitting at a desk, what looks to be writing in a homemade booklet, tied together with twine.

"Kamek, I'm going to leave early to the airport to pick up Ludwig. Could you show the teens to their room while I'm gone? Cecile's three are already here. Then Carmen's dropping off her son soon. Camila's brother probably isn't going to drop off the last two any time soon, so you'll probably only need to deal with 4 plus Junior. Would that be fine?" Bowser asked softly.

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem at all." Kamek placed a cyan blue, baggy, pointed hat that was on his desk onto his head, and reached for his cane leaning on the wall to his right. He slowly but surely got up from his chair, and gradually proceeded towards the door with the help of his cane.

"Do you need any assistance? You know I'll always help you out."

"No, I should be fine. Thank you for always caring about little old me." Kamek proceeded to make his way walk down the hallway until he reached a stairwell, and started making his way slowly down the steps until Bowser couldn't see him anymore.

Kamek was the main caretaker of Bowser, his older brother, and younger sister ever since they were mere babies. Kamek was more of a father figure to them than their real father. His real father neglected them, paying more attention to his wealth and social life than raising kids. Their mother was never around either. She moved to Pennsylvania and divorced their father after he was caught cheating on her, taking his younger sister with her. Bowser and his older brother were always respectful to and grateful for Kamek always caring about them. Kamek truly cared for them as if they were his own. With Kamek being 84 years of age now, Bowser is always worried about him- knowing he only has so many years left.

Bowser sighed, proceeded to walk back to his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Once Larry made it to the second floor, he bolted to the hallway to the right. Noticing double doors to his left leading to another part of the house, he hastily opened one of the doors, shot into the new hallway, and briskly slid between the door and the wall. Hugging the wall tighter as his brother's yelling grew closer. As Roy finally entered through the doorway, he stomped through the hallway, and turned a corner. When Larry couldn't hear Roy's heavy footsteps anymore, he lifted his foot up and stuck Roy's phone into his right foot's sock. He then quietly slid out from behind the door, left the new hallway, and rushed down the hallway towards the grand staircase.

"What'd you do this time?" Wendy called out to Larry, looking up at him making his way down the staircase.

"I honestly do not know." Larry lied, making himself look innocent. He talks in a certain way whenever he's lying, but no one notices anything different. "But, I did leave something out by the car. I will be back in a second."

Larry passed Wendy, Junior, and his mom as he exited through the front door, and headed towards Roy's car. Once he got near the driver's door, Larry bent down on his left knee as if he were to tie his shoe, carefully slid Roy's phone out from his right sock, and left the phone on the concrete by the stuff Roy left behind. After undoing his shoelace and retying it, he promptly got back up on his feet, moved towards his suitcase, gripping it by its already extended handle, and proceeded to roll it into the house.

Once Larry stepped into the house, Roy emerged from the open door on the second floor. Larry tried as hard as he could not to smirk, putting on a scared and confused expression on his face.

"Are you kidding me, Larry?! I'm not in the mood for your games!" Roy grabbed onto the railings, and then hastily made his way down the grand staircase. He promptly stopped in front of Larry, about ready to break the tennis racket in half. "If you don't give me back my phone, you're not getting back your racket!"

"Dude, I don't have your phone! You probably miss placed it or something, I don't know!" Larry gestured his hands into the air, acting confused.

"Oh Roy, honey- Larry's right. You may have misplaced your phone by the car. How about you go check? I'm sure little Lare-Bear wouldn't do something like this." Cecile put her hand on Roy's shoulder, and pointed her other hand towards his car.

"Fine, I'll check by the car." Roy shot a glare at his brother before leaving the house. Once he came back inside of the house, he had a duffel bag over his shoulder, an extended suitcase handle in one hand, and his cell phone in the other.

"See? You must've misplaced it. Where was it?" Cecile asked with curiosity.

"It was on the ground- but I swear I put it in my jacket pocket! Honest! He had to have taken it out, I mean come on. Why'd he run when I yelled his name?" Roy stated, irritated.

"I don't know! I'm just used to running away from you when you're mad!" Larry declared in defense.

"Can we just move on already? You guys are so annoying." Wendy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Roy handed back Larry his tennis racket, and in return Larry gave Roy a devious smirk and a wink.

"Well…I guess it's time for me to leave. I'm going to miss you kids…" Cecile looked at her three children, eyes watering. She went up and hugged each one individually, and stated her goodbyes to them. "Roy, I want you to be the best older brother you can, and always help and protect them at all costs. Larry, I want you to stay out of trouble, and set a good example for your half-siblings. And my little girl Wendy… I want you to remember that the drive from here to Queens is only a half an hour drive, and my door is always open for whenever you want to come back or visit…"

Their mom then proceeded to head towards her car. Cecile wasn't ready to give up her kids for another year to their uncle- but it was what they wanted. She was fine with letting them reunite with their 4 other siblings after not seeing them for 6-7 years, but she was paranoid that they'd prefer living with their uncle over her. The thought of that honestly horrified her. Once Cecile got to her car, she waved to her kids, before getting into her car, and driving out of the semi-circle driveway.

"Wow… I wish I had a mom too!" Junior startled the teens- forgetting that he was right there. "Hey, let's all go upstairs and play toys!"

"No, I'm fine, thanks…" Wendy wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with some little kid at this time of day.

"Oh, it's been such a long time since I've seen you youngsters…" Kamek was carefully making his way down the grand staircase, with one hand on the railings to keep balance, and the other holding onto his cane. "Want me to show you to the rooms so you all can pack your belongings?"


	4. Chapter 4: Departure

Kamek was slowly leading the way up all of the staircases to the 3rd floor; with Larry, Roy and Wendy following behind with their bags and suitcases in hand. Once the four reached the 3rd floor, Kamek promptly showed all of them to their rooms. The closest room, on the far left, was their old playroom- of course it was now Junior's playroom; filled with arts and crafts supplies. The room at the very far right was Ludwig's old room, which is now currently Junior's room. The other six's rooms in the middle have stayed the same though. From left to right, the rooms' order went: Junior's Playroom - Larry - Roy - Morton - 3rd floor bathroom - Wendy - Lemmy - Iggy - Junior.

"Well, here you kids go. You all have the same rooms as before." Kamek spoke softly, gesturing towards all of the rooms. "You have all day to pack, no rush at all."

"Oooo yeah~" Larry mockingly pranced into his room, lightly shutting the door behind himself.

Wendy rolled her eyes at her younger brother, and proceeded to try and lug all of her suitcases to the other side of the hallway. "Hey, a little help, Roy?"

"No, you self-centered brat. When was the last time you've helped me out?" Roy swiftly passed Wendy and entered his own room.

"Ugh, you guys are all so irritating." Annoyed, Wendy promptly walked all of her suitcases to her room at the other end of the hallway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A bathroom was filled with steam and strong musk. The faucet of the shower was twisted off, with the fiery red haired Bowser sliding the shower certain to the side before stepping out, draped in a red towel from the waist down. Stepping up to the counter in front of the mirror, he took a clean, white towel from the pile on the counter and proceeded to wipe his face- and slightly dry his hair. Dropping the used towel into the laundry basket below him to his right, he picked up the hairdryer on the counter in front of him before plugging it into a nearby outlet on the wall. As he waited for the hairdryer to heat up, he took a comb out from a drawer below the counter, combing his hair out of his face.

Bowser was getting ready to head out to the airport in a bit. Different things were going through his mind- '_Do they care more about seeing each other than their 'dad'?' 'Will they treat me how they used to, or resent me?' 'Are they going to listen to me, or disrespect me?'_

Bowser was never a 'kid' person. Absolutely horrible at raising kids. He never wanted a committed relationship either. Yet, when his older brother died from lung cancer, he had no choice but to raise his brother's 7 kids as his own. Claudia, Ludwig's mother, later ended up moving in with Bowser to help him take care of these kids. They even planned on getting married. Yet, all of that was short lived when Claudia expectantly had a stroke in her 30's. Which led to 11 year old Ludwig leaving to Austria and living with his grandparents once his own mother died. Ludwig leaving caused a chain reaction of the other 6 wanting to live with their mothers for full time. They already lost their dad when they were too young to even remember him, and none of them wanted to lose their mom without spending time with her. Bowser truly felt betrayed and outraged that none of them wanted to live with him anymore. But most importantly, he didn't an heir to take over the family wealth and legacy anymore. It all freaked Bowser out- which led to him having Junior. An heir that wouldn't leave him, and would take over the family legacy.

Bowser got himself dressed into a clean, swirly black and red designed t-shirt and a pair of ripped denim jeans. Grabbing his hairdryer, he turned it onto high, and proceeded to dry and style his fiery hair with the comb. After getting his mohawk styled how he preferred, he sprayed his hair down with hairspray. Once he had shaved his face and put on even more musk, he left the bathroom and entered his bedroom. It was almost noon. He swiftly snagged his leather jacket off of the bed, and donned it. Before exiting the room, he pulled a pair of sunglasses off of the night stand beside his bed, and promptly shut the door behind him- locking it.

Bowser made his way down one of the stairwells leading from the 4th floor to the 3rd floor. Hearing the voices of some of the teens backing their stuff into their new rooms, he quickly went down another staircase leading to the 2nd floor. He honestly didn't want to see any of them until all of them were here. When Bowser got to the 2nd floor, he heard his son calling to him from the foyer at the bottom floor.

"Dad, dad! There's so many new people! I love having cousins- they're so cool! It's fun having more people in the house." Junior exclaimed excitedly, rushing towards the grand staircase, jumping up and down in joy.

"Junior," Bowser was hastily now making his way down the grand staircase. "I'm going to be gone for a little while; I'll be back by at least 3 o'clock."

"Oh, okay…" Junior was a bit disappointed. "I'll tell them you said bye then!"

"Ahah, you do that, kid." Bowser quickly patted Junior's head as he walked past him. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Bye dad! I love you!" Junior said cheerily, watching his dad exit and shut the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Today's chapter is on the shorter side- despite cramming as much detail as I could. I promise you once we start getting into the real meat of the story, things will be much more intensive and interesting! These first few chapters will mainly be introductions and such. Once all of the Koopalings are introduced is when things will really start to take off! <strong>

**And I want to give a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this so far! This is my first time writing a story, and you guys are all so sweet. c:**


	5. Chapter 5: Morton

Bowser had just exited the front door of his mansion, and proceeded down the stone steps that leaded to the semi-circle driveway. He made a glance at the marble statue of an old fashioned shipping vessel in the middle of the garden within the center area enclosed by the driveway and gate before making a left turn towards his garage. He noticed two of his gardeners were pulling weeds and watering the grass by the side of the house.

"You two better have all of the damn weeds pulled before I get back." Bowser called out to the gardeners.

"Y-yes s-sir!" The one pulling the weeds shakily replied, with the one watering the grass with the hose nodding in agreement.

Pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket, he pressed the unlock button on his garage opener. He watched one of the garage door's pull up, and proceeded to walk inside towards the driver's door of his expensive, green car. Opening the door and stepping inside, he fit snugly inside of the driver's seat. He put the car in reverse, backed out of the garage, and exited his manor through the right exit of his driveway. Bowser was on his way to pick up Ludwig from the airport.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"At least the traffic wasn't bad today!" Carmen laughed, turning onto another street.

"I know!" Morton relieved, anxiously looking through the window. "The traffic between The Bronx and Brooklyn can be hell sometimes."

It was 12:10, noon. Morton was in the passenger seat of his mom's car, on his way to live a year with 6 of his siblings he hasn't seen in far too many years to count, mainly because he didn't have the patience for it.

Morton Koopa Jr. is a 15 year old, going into his sophomore year of high school. He's much more bronzed skinned than his 6 siblings, being half Hispanic from his mom's side. Morton also has a faint birthmark covering his left eye, about a shade darker than his normal skin color, just barely in the shape of a five-pointed star. He has small, dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His hair is black, with the back and both of the sides of his head shaved. It's styled into a slight fohawk, combed to the front and right side. Morton's around 6 feet, and on the heavier side from his larger structure. He used to be a pretty short and small kid- but that's obviously changed. One thing that hasn't changed is his mouth. He's always been very talkative and boisterous. With the lack of a filter, he can be exceptionally brutal with his words. He doesn't say things to please people; he says the truth- even if it's rude. One thing Morton's passionate about is bands. His main taste is in rock, but he dips into punk once in a while. He loves his electric guitar too- but his neighbors don't. Out of the seven siblings, Morton is the only one with different siblings that are unrelated to the rest. His mother Carmen and his step dad had two girls, both around 4-5 years old.

The two had casual conversations for the rest of the drive there. Morton has a very strong relationship with his mother- and with the rest of his family too basically. Morton's just incredibly grateful for having a good life and everything he has in general, because he realizes how lucky he really. If certain actions and decisions weren't made, he wouldn't be here. He makes the most of whom and what he has in his life.

Once Carmen turned into the driveway, she stopped behind a small purple car already parked halfway in the semi-circle driveway.

"I guess some of your siblings beat us here! Ahaha." Carmen smiled, unbuckling her seat belt and exiting the car. "I'd thought we'd be the first ones here from how early we, but I guess not."

"Just, wow. I can't wait to see them all again after all these years." Morton unbuckled his seat belt, snagged his duffel bag from the floor of the car, and exited the car as well.

"I know I would!" Carmen exclaimed, opening the trunk of the car and retrieving her son's suitcase. "This will be good for you to catch up with them."

Morton smiled as he opened the door to the backseat, taking out his guitar and electric guitar in their cases resting atop the seats. He carefully rested both of the guitars against the side of the car, and looked over to his mom. "I'm going to miss you guys, mom."

"And we're going to miss you too, Morton!" Carmen set down his suitcase, and hugged her son, pecking him on the cheek. "I can't believe how old you've already gotten in such little time. I love you my little Morty!"

"Love you too, mom." Morton let go of his mom, slung his duffel bag around his shoulder, grasped the handle of his suitcase from the ground, and picked up a guitar case in each hand. "Tell Mia and Brianna I love them and think about them every day!"

"I will!" Carmen proceeded to go back into the driver's seat, closed her door, and waved to her son goodbye before backing out of the driveway, and proceeded down the road in the direction of where they came from.

With his hands full, Morton advanced up the stone steps to the grand front door. He pushed the doorbell to the right, and waited for someone to open the door. He heard an adolescent voice from behind the door, and sure enough, it was Junior.

"Guys, guys! Another one is here!" Junior shouted in the direction of the grand staircase. He then looked in the direction of Morton, smiled, and stepped back so Morton could come in. "Here, you can come in. I'm Junior!"

"Hey, I'm Morton." He said with a smile as closed the door and set his guitar cases and suitcase against the wall. "And who're you?"

"I'm Junior!" He said with a grin, pridefully putting his hands on his waist.

"Hey! Morton!" Larry was at the the top of the grand staircase, and then bolted down the staircase, towards his brother he hasn't seen in years.

"Larry!" Morton dropped his duffel bag onto the floor, and gave his younger brother a half hug. "How's my little brother been?"

"I've been doing great, what about you?" Larry grinned, putting his hands in his pocket. "You've gotten so much taller since I've last seen you, wow!"

"I know- I used to compete with Lemmy on who was the shortest for the longest time." Morton jokingly snickered. "This is going to be a great year."

"Aye, Morton." Roy was making his way down the stairs, Wendy following behind. "How's my other baby bro doing?"

"Ah, Roy!" Morton went up to his brother and gave him a quick high five.

"Ah hey, Morton." Wendy gave a smile to her brother that she hasn't seen in years.

"Wendy, how's my big sister?" Morton gave his sister a hug, and looked towards his three siblings. "It's honestly been too long; I've missed all of you guys."

"Oh, Morton, you're finally here. Want to unpack?" Kamek was at the top of the grand staircase, giving him a half smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Morton went back towards the front door, and started to recollect his items.

"Hey, want some help bringing that upstairs?" Roy asked his brother.

"Thanks Roy, that'd be great!" Morton thanked his brother, handing him his suitcase to carry.

"Really? Wow, okay." Wendy said under her breath, remembering when she asked Roy if he could help her earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally introduced another sibling! I wish Morton got more love, you can make so much out of his personality.<strong>

**For those of you anxiously waiting for Ludwig to be introduced, he will be introduced in next weeks chapter! I'm pretty excited to write next week's chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Ludwig

Ludwig had been sitting and waiting inside by the pick-up zone of the airport for Bowser. He only had a suitcase and a travel bag with him, as the majority of his belongings have already been shipped over weeks ago-as he expects to be living there permanently, since he is the heir after all. He took a drink from his water bottle as he checked the time on his phone. It was 1:48pm, Bowser should be calling soon.

Ludwig Von Koopa, 17 years old in his senior year, is the oldest of the seven siblings. As well as being by far the smartest, with an IQ of around 175. Ludwig is also the only bilingual sibling, with his mother teaching him German ever since he could talk. He was wearing a matte sweater vest, with an oxford under it with the sleeves rolled up. He has reddish-brown eyes, but the most notable physical appearance he has is his hair- thick, cobalt blue, with the ends of his hair gelled, spiked up in the back, with bangs on his left side. Ludwig takes a lot of pride in his hair, especially the color. In general, he absolutely hates his natural hair color. Ludwig was born with the same fiery red hair that runs in his family, but he's awfully embarrassed of being born with it. Ever since he was 5 he's been dying his hair to escape that wretched color. Lemmy, Iggy and Larry all soon began to dye their hair too as a form of expression after him. They casually dye their hair at home, but Ludwig goes to a professional every other week, and uses very expensive products to maintain his hair.

Out of all of his siblings, Ludwig's personality, views and hygiene have probably changed the most. He used to be a quite loud, obnoxious child with a passion for building contraptions and experimenting- he was essentially a child genius. His hair was never combed, it always messy and greasy, he protested taking any type of bath or shower; his diet consisted basically of sugar and junk food. Of course, after moving in with his grandparents in Vienna when he was 10 after the death of his own mother, they really straightened him up. He gradually matured, became more passion about culture and music than science, and began taking care of himself- now having a better diet, sense of style, and great hair.

After a few minutes, Ludwig's phone rang from his pocket, and it was none other than Bowser. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and swiped the touchscreen to answer the call.

"Hello?" Ludwig spoke in his thick, Austrian accent.

"Yeah, hey, it's Bowser. I'll be up there in a minute, be outside when I get there." Bowser replied, annoyed from traffic.

"Will do." Ludwig answered before Bowser abruptly hung up on him.

Ludwig grabbed his suitcase handle, and proceeded to head outside by the car pick-up zone. After about half a minute of waiting, a green car pulled up to him with the passenger door window rolled down and Bowser in the driver's seat.

"Are you Ludwig, or is there another kid with blue hair somewhere around here?" Bowser called out, squinting at Ludwig in disbelieve that he's changed this much in all of these years away.

"Very funny, Bowser." Ludwig approached the car, opening the backseat's door and putting away his luggage, shutting the door afterwards. He then opened and got into the passenger seat of the car.

"Jeez, your grandparents really cleaned you up." Bowser said in surprise, driving out of the pick-up zone. "I barely recognize you anymore."

"Yes," Ludwig sighed, making a slight smile. "But surely I'm not the only one who's changed. Have you seen any of my other siblings yet?"

"Nah, I'd prefer to see you all at the same time- with you as an exception since I'm the one picking you up, which can't be helped."

"I'm curious as to what they're all like as of now. The last I've seen any of them was of the morning my grandparents picked me up to bring me to Vienna, seven years ago."

"I know Roy, Wendy and Larry are already there. Morton's probably there by now, but I honestly don't know when Lemmy and Iggy are getting there. Oh- and I have a kid, Junior. He's practically mini-me, you'll know it's him when you see him."

"Ah, fantastic…" Ludwig went silent for a moment. "I'll stop beating around the bush, when will we have that talk?"

"Talk?" Confused, Bowser raised an eyebrow and looked over to his nephew. "About what?"

"We'll have it later then."

"Alright, I guess."

Once they reached the manor, Bowser dropped off Ludwig along with his luggage by the front door, before proceeding to put the car away in the garage. After that, he went up to the front door, with Ludwig patiently waiting for him by the door to come and unlock it. Bowser carefully pulled his keys from his jacket pocket, opening the door. Inside, Junior was laying on a couch in the foyer playing one of his handheld video games- he must have been waiting there for his dad to come back for a while.

"Dad!" Junior jumped up from the couch, leaving his game behind, and ran up to his dad. "Wow, you're back and you brought another one!"

"Yep, this is Ludwig. He's from Austria." Bowser answered to his son, gesturing towards Ludwig. "He just got back from his flight."

"Wow, Australia! That's amazing! Hey, have you ever ridden in a Kangaroo's pouch before?" Junior looked up at Ludwig, with a big grin.

"_Aus-tri-a_ and _Aus-tral-i-a_ are two different countries with differing cultures." Ludwig raised an eyebrow at the child, and then looked Bowser's way with an annoyed expression.

"Uh, Junior, don't be rude…" Bowser raised his eyebrows at his son, and then looked back at Ludwig.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Ludwig…" Junior gave Ludwig a guilty puppy dog face.

"It's quite alright." Ludwig gave Junior an empathic half-smile in return, and then looked over to Bowser. "I'll be in the basement, packing the rest of belongings away."

"Alright, I'll disappear for a bit then." Bowser stated as he watched Ludwig enter the doorway leading to the basement under the staircase. Bowser the went his separate way, climbing the grand staircase to his room.

Once Ludwig got all the way down to the basement, he opened the door that led to his new bedroom. The majority of his items were already here from shipping them here so it wouldn't be a hassle at the airport. He only really had clothing and electronics on him during his flight. Ludwig glanced around his new bedroom. It was dark- with only a lamp by his bedside and a mere light bulb hanging from the ceiling. No windows or anything.

He glanced around his room, and the old grand piano from his childhood had been brought down into his new room. It used to be in the foyer prier. This truly excited Ludwig, as he's only had access to a vertical piano at his grandparents. Oh the memories Ludwig's had with this grand piano. He remembers the time Bowser made all of the servants listen to his 'concert'. He's not going to lie, he realizes now how horrid he was at playing the piano when he was a child. Oh the memories.

He sat down at the piano's bench, and tested out the keys. They played such a wonderful sound once pressed, much better than his old piano. He began to play a song, and he's never made content this good before. This truly made Ludwig ecstatic, knowing that he had the opportunity to call such a fantastic instrument his own.


End file.
